Art of Seduction
by Yaoifan101
Summary: Jacob plays a little with Edward and seduces him..and Edward knows just the way to repay him EdwardXJacob Yaoi first Sex fic


"Woah Jake...you look like you had a good night," Seth said looking at Jacob. Who was currently laying on the couch smiling in satisfaction.

"Oh you have no idea," he said suggestively. Seth eyed the older wolf.

"What did you do?" he asked. Jacob looked at his younger pack mate with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Oh I will tell you what I did," he said. Seth eagerly sat on the couch and looked at Jacob.

"What?" he asked. Jacob grinned sitting up.

"Before I tell you I have to let you know this is defiantly not a PG-13 story." he said. Seth's eyes lit up and he practically jumped on Jacob.

"Tell me!" he said.

"Well..." Jacob said.

...

_Jacob smirked as he heard the door to his room open._

_"Hey pup you ready ye-" Edward started but widened his eyes when he got a look at his 'puppy'. Jacob was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a tight black shirt. On top of that he was wearing a black collar around his neck. He grinned looking at his boyfriends expression._

_Edward's eyes were currently glued to the others body. The clothes were clinging to his frame highlighting _all_ his features._

_"Yeah I'm ready." Jacob said. Edward however was still concentrated solely on his body though. "Edward?" Jacob asked._

_"Um yeah?" Edward said blinking shaking himself from his trance. _

_"Ready?" Jacob asked walking over to the taller teenager. _

_"Yeah..," Edward said his eyes following the younger wolf. Jacob grinned giddily in his head._

_"Great lets go," he said pretending he didn't notice that Edward was practically drooling over him._

_Edward merely nodded and both of them walked outside to Edward's car and started driving to the night club. This had been something Jacob had suggested they did. And hell it wasn't as if they hadn't been to one before._

_"Here we are," Jacob said as they stopped in front of the club. Even from the outside they could hear the sound of the stereo blasting. They both got out of the car and walked toward the doors._

_"Pup..are you sure you want to..wear..that?" he asked. Most likely trying to control himself from pouncing on the wolf. Jacob looked at him and smiled._

_"Yeah of course I do..why..is it..bothering you?" he asked feigning innocence. Edward swallowed averting his eyes from the shifter._

_"Of course not babe," he said with difficulty. The bouncer let them in and they were greeted with the ear blasting music of the club. And the sight of hundreds of people dancing and gathering on the dance floor, all with the various flashing lights thrown in._

_Jacob looked up at Edward, "Lets go." he said. Edward merely followed the wolf as they made their way to the bar. Jacob seated himself down on the bar stool._

_Edward took a seat beside him and eyed him hungrily. A man behind the counter walked over to them._

_"So what'll it be?" he asked. _

_Jacob looked at the man,"I'll just have a water," he said. Edward looked at the man and glared when he noticed the way he was looking at Jacob. Not to mention the rather..X rated thoughts going through his head._

_And Jacob again pretended he didn't notice. He looked at Edward once more._

_"Is something wrong Edward?" he asked. Edward looked at the delectable creature sitting beside him and felt his pants begin to grow rather uncomfortable._

_"No..of course not pup," he said. Jacob, being able to hear the uneasiness in his voice smirked in satisfaction. He could already smell Edward's erection._

_The man brought him his water and Jacob pretended he couldn't smell _his_ erection. Jacob finally looked over at Edward and stood up._

_"Hey Edward, there's something I want to show you," he said grabbing the others arm. Edward widened his eyes when Jacob jerked him from his seat, and proceeded to drag him toward god knows where._

_However once Edward found himself being dragged through a dim hallway he smirked. He was familiar with this place. Back here they had little rooms in case people wanted...privacy. Oh yes he was very familiar with this area._

_"So my puppy came to play?" Edward mused out loud. Jacob smirked and opened one of the doors and dragged Edward into it and shut the door and locked it. Edward grinned when Jacob shoved his shoulders against the wall and kissed him heatedly. Edward closed his eyes pressing against the younger boy sliding his tongue into the boys mouth. Jacob let out a low moan his hands roaming _all_ over the vampire._

_Edward was enjoying the kiss meanwhile, but his eyes snapped open when he heard a click. _

_"Huh?" he asked in surprise. Jacob smirked deviously and stepped back. Edward looked at his hands to find them cuffed to the wall preventing him from moving really at all. _

_"Jacob what are you doing?" he asked not having expected this at all. Jacob smiled playfully and bit his lip slightly at he grinned uncontrollably. Edward realized Jacob must be excited about something then._

_"I'm not doing anything," he said innocently walking backwards toward the bed and sat down. Edward grinned lustfully looking at his love sitting on the bed..practically begging to be ravished to no end._

_"Oh you aren't?" Edward asked his voice matching the lust filling his eyes. And then he immediately found the handcuffs very annoying since they prevented him from walking to the bed._

_Jacob smirked crossing his legs and resting his hands on his knee's. He dropped his shoulders a little wiggling slightly in a 'come hither' manor. His eyes sparkling seductively and mischievously._

_"No.." he said smirking. Edward growled slightly pissed that he couldn't touch his wolf. He grinned still having to admit his puppy looked quite sexy at the moment._

_"Are you sure my puppy's not doing something naughty?" he asked. Jacob smiled seductively putting on an innocent look again._

_"Of course not..why would _I _ever do something naughty?" he asked. Meanwhile running his hand up his arm. Edward breathed heavily for a moment as his pants began getting tighter._

_"Come on babe let me go," he said. Jacob grinned at his lover._

_"But that would ruin the fun," he whined out. He laid back slightly on the bed, "And I wouldn't want to do that," he said. Edward eyed Jacob's body that was currently laid down on the bed. God, he wanted so badly to touch him!_

_Jacob grinned and lifted his head up exposing his neck running his hand over his collared neck he closed his eyes slightly letting out a breathy moan, as he let his hand roam over his neck. Jacob's body arched up off of the bed slightly as he let out another groan as his hand ran under his shirt. _

_Edward growled but found himself getting heavily aroused by this._

_Jacob sat up again, "I'm so hot," he whined out. Edward felt himself practically jerk forward as Jacob pulled off his shirt exposing his chest._

_"This isn't bothering you is it?" he asked innocently. Edward bit his lip slightly. Jacob ran his hand up his chest closing his eyes and letting out another breathy moan._

_"Edward," he moaned out. He opened his eyes again his eyes locked on the vampire's. He lifted his hand to his mouth and let both his index and middle finger enter his mouth. He began running his tongue over the digits wetting them with saliva his eyes clouded with lust._

_Edward could feel his pants grow very tight and extremely uncomfortable. "Jacob let me go now," he said his voice frustrated. After all it was hard to concentrate when he had a raging hard on._

_Jacob released the fingers from his mouth and panted lightly._

_"Why would I do that?" he asked. He licked his lips and let his hand run up his leg and near the top of his jeans. Edward's mind was about to go absolutely insane._

_"Don't you even think about it Jacob," Edward said warningly. Jacob looked at Edward._

_"Think about what?" he asked acting like he didn't even know what Edward was talking about. He bit his lip slightly as he let his fingers slide his zipper down._

_He reached his hand into his pants sliding it under his boxers, he gasped as he grabbed himself. His eyes fluttered closed as he moaned breathily. Edward's eyes went crazy at the sight, the pain in his pants was killing him._

_He growled slightly watching his puppy pleasure himself. Jacob moaned and groaned biting his lip as his eyes tightened. _

_"Ohh..mm," Jacob moaned out rocking his hips against his hand. He leaned his head back exposing his throat letting out a pleasure filled moan. "Ohh..Edward..mmm," he moaned out._

_He panted heavily a bead of sweat dripped down his cheek as he continued to pleasure himself. Edward was going crazy hearing Jacob moan and writhe from his own ministrations. Gasping and groaning like that._

_"Oh!" Jacob said with a pleasured gasp. His face was one of pure ecstasy. His moans grew louder and his hand quickened as his breathing picked up. Jacob whimpered slightly and cried out when his orgasm hit him...hard. Edward watched...with lust filled eyes. _

_"So..good," Jacob moaned out as he panted from his aftermath he opened his eyes. Lifting his cum covered hand from his pants. And proceeded to lick the substance from his hand. That made Edward's erection even worse._

_"Edward," Jacob moaned out. Sucking on his fingers slightly licking them thoroughly. Edward groaned silently. Jacob moved his hips a little as he slid off his pants leaving him in his boxers._

_"Jacob let me go," Edward said. Jacob looked at Edward panting but didn't say anything. He moaned silently as he trailed his hand on his leg running it over his inner thigh..Edward could already see Jacob becoming aroused again._

_"Jacob," he growled out. Jacob closed his eyes and moaned again as he prepared to touch himself once more when.. CRACK!_

_Jacob opened his clouded eyes when he heard the sound. Edward had managed to snap the handcuffs and ridded himself of them. And his eyes stayed glued right on his puppy. Who laid there barely clothed on a bed..panting and aroused..begging to be ravished by him._

_"Edward?" Jacob asked. Before Jacob could even blink again Edward was on the bed as well positioned on top of Jacob. Edward wasted no time in crushing his lips against Jacob's, hearing Jacob let out a pleasured moan. Eagerly opening his mouth for Edward's tongue._

_Edward finally lifted his head up and grinned slightly letting his hand touch the heated skin below him._

_"Oh my little puppy has been very naughty," he said lustfully. Jacob let out a moan as Edward touched him._

_"..No I haven't," Jacob whined out. Edward grinned kissing the side of Jacob's neck..the part the collar didn't block. He licked the skin of his throat pressing fangs to it, hearing Jacob whimper._

_"Oh yes you have, you've been a _very_ naughty puppy." he said "And naughty pups have to be punished." he said grinning to no end._

_"But I wasn't Edward..honest." Jacob whined out pretending he had done nothing wrong. "Please don't punish me," he said seductively his hands on Edward's shoulders, while meanwhile he stared up at his lover._

_Edward smirked, "I have to punish you pup." he said. Jacob groaned when Edward attacked his neck again. Jacob reached up and quickly helped Edward rid himself of his shirt. While Edward quickly tried to get rid of his pants as well._

_Edward grinned sliding off Jacob's boxers,"So I see my puppy wasn't satisfied?" he asked. Jacob groaned when Edward grabbed him. _

_"Oh Edward," he groaned out. Edward smirked at hearing the other groaning his name out. He released the younger boy making the wolf whine from the loss. Edward quickly ridded himself of his boxers._

_He used the cum that was still splattered on Jacob's legs to coat his fingers with. He slid the first digit in making Jacob groan, as Edward moved it in and out of him, he bit his lip._

_Edward leaned over him and started to place bites along his neck and he added a second finger. This one causing Jacob to gasp and give a moan of discomfort. Edward continued to scissor the two digits in his wolf. Jacob squirmed slightly shutting his eyes._

_Edward bit down lightly on his throat making Jacob groan. Edward took this chance to add the third finger into his lover. Jacob gasped painfully this time widening his eyes at the intrusion. He whimpered painfully._

_He looked at Edward in question. Edward grinned, "I think I should get to torture you a little bit too pup," he said. Normally Edward only used 2 fingers. Edward started to move the three fingers in and out of Jacob, making the younger boy whimper and squirm._

_Jacob gasped when Edward's fingers only lightly brushed the bundle of nerves in his body. His body shuddered. _

_"Edward," he moaned out. Jacob gasped again when Edward's fingers neared the nerves but to his dismay and shock Edward didn't brush the nerves again. He whined in absolute discomfort. _

_Edward grinned enjoying the fact he was able to make his puppy writhe like he had been making him writhe only a few minutes ago. Jacob groaned and whimpered as Edward's fingers continued to just miss his sweet spot._

_"Edward!" Jacob whined out. This was murder. Edward finally withdrew his fingers from the panting boy and removed his own boxers finally and slathered his own cock. He quickly entered the wolf below him making Jacob cry out in pain._

_Jacob shut his eyes tears creeping into the edges of his eyes. Edward stopped once he was fully sheathed inside the teen. Jacob panted heavily finally opening his eyes to look at Edward._

_Edward leaned down and kissed Jacob gently...before deepening it again and sliding his tongue into the others burning mouth. Jacob wrapped his arms around the others neck groaning into the kiss._

_Edward slid out slightly before slamming back into the body below him, earning another cry from Jacob. Edward continued to slam into him..continuing to just miss his sweet spot. Bringing Jacob to tears._

_Jacob felt the small tears streak his face..all caused from the torture of his denial of pleasure. _

_"Edward please!" he pleaded out. Edward grinned kissing his jaw._

_"Alright..since you asked so nicely," he said and slammed straight in to Jacob's prostate. Causing Jacob to gasp and moan loudly his grip tightening around Edward's neck. _

_"E-Edward..I..mmm I," Jacob tried to stutter out. Edward bit Jacob's ear in reply letting his hand grab the shifter's cock and began stroking him in rhythm with his thrusts. Jacob groaned his brain turning to mush at this point._

_"Edward!" Jacob cried out as he came splattering against both of their stomach's. Edward growled next to Jacob's ear as Jacob's tightened around him._

_"Jacob," he groaned out as he came inside of the other. They both panted heavily as their orgasm died down finally. Edward slid out of Jacob and laid down next to the exhausted teenager._

_"Next time Jake..you should try something stronger then handcuffs," Edward said with a grin. Leaning down and kissing Jacob again._

_'I-I'll..remember that," Jacob panted out closing his eyes preparing to fall asleep._

_"Hey wait a second pup," Edward said. Jacob opened his eyes in confusion. Edward grinned down at his lover. _

_"Who said we were finished?" he asked suggestively. Jacob widened his eyes when Edward leaned down again._

_..._

Seth stared wide eyed and mouth agape staring at Jacob.

"5..times?" he asked in a shocked tone. Jacob grinned.

"5 times," he said deviously biting his lip while grinning like crazy.

"Jacob..you are a god," Seth said in amazement. Jacob chuckled looking at Seth.

"Hm, I'm just good at seducing people Seth," he said grinning. As he stood up Edward walked in and grinned at Jacob who smirked in reply. He walked..well limped slightly over to the boy.

"You alright puppy...your still limping a little," he said in a taunting manor. "But I guess that means I did a good job at teaching you your lesson," he said wrapping an arm around the boys waist.

Jacob looked at Edward and grinned suddenly.

"I don't know..I guess we can find out though..I got something stronger then handcuffs," Jacob said grinning at his lover. Edward chuckled the lust coming back into his eyes.

"We'll see about that," Edward said. Grabbing Jacob and rushing to their room. Seth just stared at the spot where they had been standing in shock.

"5 times?"

_**END**_

**alright i totally haven't had inspiration in a long time and i finally had some and i luv this story so damn much i was listening to 'Loosen up my buttons' I think that's what its called it by pussycat dolls i think well listen to it whiel you read this and by the way this is my first attempt at posting a sex fic..so please tell me what you think..this was a little rushed a guess just because i ahd the idea in my head REVIEW!**


End file.
